


All Mine

by Mariekoukie666



Series: All Mine [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Metnion of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: A love story





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caplanbuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/gifts).



 

Your friend had decided that it was time for you to go back  in the dating scene. It had been a  little over a year since your break up with Jonathan.  After he broke your heart, you felt like you could never date again. You  worked as an assistant for the CEO of  some major company and sometimes,  i.e basically every day, you  worked late  nights and sometimes  went on trips across the country.  You were almost never home.

One Friday night, you managed to get away from work at 7 pm, your boss deciding to go home to his wife and kids after a hard week at work. You  met with your friends at the bar but not before embarrassing yourself in front of a gorgeous stranger. You were too eager to get in side that you didn’t  see the man in front of you and ran straight into him, spilling the content s of your purse. The stranger was kind enough to help you out with a smile and the most gorgeous blue eyes you’ve ever seen. You were going to introduce yourself when your friends called you over.

You excuse d yourself to the stranger and made your way towards your friends, not knowing that your wallet was still in his hands. 

That night, Brie paid for you since  you paid the last time you all went out for drinks.  She had insisted on it even though it wasn’t necessary. You  only drank a bit but decided to go home early, knowing that your boss liked to make weekend phone call s .

You went to bed after your nighttime routine and woke up at 7 am when your phone rang: your boss wanted you at the office at noon. You groaned at the thought and decided to get  out of bed to do a little cleaning before going back to work. At least  work was never boring. You were always entertained by the shouting match that happened whenever your boss was unhappy about something or other.

Soon enough, it was time to go back to work. You didn’t really mind. As long as  you got Sunday morning free, it was fine with you. You were a good Catholic girl, going to church every Sunday with your parents, going at least twice a week to confession when you could, and praying before going to sleep. Even if most night s you didn’t want to, it was something of a routine by now.

You were startled by someone knocking on your door. No one ever came by your apartment. Most of your friend s never bother ed to knock or ring the doorbell. They all had a key in case of emergency and  often used it for non-emergency  purposes . When it was clear that the person on the other side of the door was really here for you, you  gathered your courage and went to answer. Standing outside your door was the gorgeous  blue-eyed  stranger from the bar. He  smiled down at you, holding your wallet in one hand.

“Hi, I’m Steve. You must be Y/N. We met  last night…  though we barely talk ed and I didn’t have time to introduce myself and give you back your wallet.”

You stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. The stranger, Steve, was even more gorgeous in daylight. He was still talking,  although, you barely processed what he said. You  knew that you  were looking at him in a weird way. The situation was clearly a bit awkward.

“Hm? Oh, hi… I’m so sorry… I’m being weird. It's just… I don’t have a lot of visitors and I was on my way to work… I’ve got to be there in… damn it! I’m going to be late! I’m supposed to catch  a train  that leaves in 10 minutes.”

You looked at him with a small smile and noticed that he was still holding your wallet.

“Thank you for bringing it back. I would’ve been lost without it. It’s rare to see someone do that in New York.”

Before you could say anything else, he  asked you out.

“Can I see you again? You’re very pretty and I would love to know you better. How about tomorrow?”

You blushed at the compliment, not being used to being spoken  to so frankly.

“I’m going to church and spending the day with my family tomorrow. I don’t have much free time…”

“It’s been a while since I went to church… do you mind if I join you and your family?”

You were surprised by the question. The last time someone ask ed you to go to church with your family they regretted it and never spoke to you again.

You agreed and asked if he was free that night. You knew your day at work would be short, so you wondered if he wanted to go on a date.

“Before you meet my crazy, loving family do… you want to go on a date tonight? I mean… like… I don’t know…”

He smiled at you and agree d .

“I’ll come and get you at 7. In the meantime, do you need a ride? I’m pretty sure that you’re going to be late because of me.”

“Oh, fuck… sorry… Yes, please! I don’t usually do that but I’m definitely going to be late…”

When you got outside, you  realized that Steve wasn’t offering a car ride. He  owned a motorcycle.  You wondered how  you were going to get on it without flashing anyone.

“I know it’s not the ideal transportation but… it’s all I’ve got so far. I promise that I’ll pick you up in a car tonight.”

It took you 20 minutes with the traffic to get to the office. You arrived with a few minutes to spare. You gave your number to Steve and he gave you his card. You didn’t bother to read  it . You had to hurry inside to prepare everything for the day ahead. It wasn’t easy,  but being the perfect assistant, everything was always perfect, clean, and in order. The only thing that you didn’t touch was the mess that was  your boss’s office. You always managed to get everything done on time and sometimes managed to kick him out of the office by 8 pm.

Your boss was always fair to you and always paid you  for every hour you worked, even if you stayed overnight.  He always let you know how he appreciated your help. Most  of the  time,  during your month-long vacations in July, he cycled through many replacements until you returned. Everyone  always complained that he was mean and never satisfied. But somehow with you, he was always nice and always happy with the work you provided. The only time he yelled at you was when you forgot to check the latest document before sending it. He did apologize after, but he was right. It was your job to make sure that everything was in order and that there  were no mistakes .

However,  your boss was late. The conference room was all set up and the guest s all sat across the table.

“I’m so sorry that Frederic is late… Would you like something to eat before the meeting start s ? There ’s a bakery and other restaurants  just down the street. Anything is on us today.”

While some people spoke up, you note it down and send an intern to go get  the food . He had time to come back before your boss came into the office.

“I’m sorry. My wife had trouble with the kids today. They wouldn’t behave. I don’t know why. How do I look?”

You fixed his tie and his hair before straightening his jacket for him.

“Now  you’re  put together as usual, sir. I’m following close behind to take notes. They were getting impatient  so we  ordered food for everyone .”

He relaxed and nodded at  you .

“Good work, Y/N.”

You smiled at him and followed him in the conference room.

A few hours later, you managed to close the office until Monday morning. It was almost four in the afternoon when you got out of the building. Steve was waiting for you, with his  back to a red car that clearly didn’t belong  to him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were picking me up at seven.”

You smiled at him when he open ed the passenger door for you.

“I will. I just thought you might appreciate not having to take public transportation after a long day at work.”

You waited until he  climbed in the car before answering him.

“The day wasn’t that long. It was barely four hour s . I’m used to working longer than that. So… where are you taking me tonight?”

“That’s a surprise. Just wear something comfortable.”

You learned a bit more about him during the car ride. Obviously, you recognized him the second he revealed his last name. His dashing good looks suddenly made much more sense. Unfortunately, Captain America wasn’t exactly able to go incognito when he wanted to invite someone on a date. You prepped yourself for possible paparazzi third-wheels. You also got to know him personally, not just the public front he put on. He was funny and kind. You liked him already. 

He dropped you off at your house and told you he was going to be back at seven sharp. You had two hours and a half  hours  to get ready  but didn’t know what to wear. You decided  to shower first. It always hel ped you think more clearly.

Before you knew it,  someone was knocking on your door  and you were still in your underwear, trying to decide what to wear. You went to answer the door ( undressed) and saw Steve standing there.

“Hi… I’m so not ready. I’m so sorry! I don’t know where  the time went… I just… I don’t know what to wear and I can’t… I’m sorry.”

He laughed  a  sweet and gentle  laugh until his eyes left your face and went south to what you were wearing or  lack thereof . You had opted for a black lace set  that look ed damn good on you. You blushed as his gaze went wide and  hastily tried to find a way to cover yourself before he looked away.

He coughed, “ I’m sorry… I… uh… there’s a small pub I know and I thought… if you want…”

You interrupted him with a kiss on his cheek,  invited him in, and ran towards your bedroom. You pulled  on  a pair of jeans and a cute top with a leather jacket. You picked a pair of heels from the floor and went back to Steve.

“Sorry… I’m ready now. Let me just lock the door and we’re ready to go.”

The two of you stepped outside the apartment and you locked the door before following Steve to the same little red car he picked you up in. Curiosity got the best of you and you asked him  whose car it was.

“Tony. He doesn’t really know because I asked Pepper.”

You spent a good portion of the evening talking  and learn ed things about him that he didn’t like other people to know. In return, you told him everything he wanted to know about you. Before you knew it, it was almost midnight and you needed to go home. Your parents were expecting you at church at 10 and you didn’t like to be late. 

Steve,  being  the perfect gentleman,  accompanied you  to your door before kissing your cheek good night. You were going to see him again  early tomorrow morning  since he  offered to come and get you. 

That night, you went to bed after saying your prayers.  Yet, the dreams you had weren’t exactly PG-13. Steve was the main star of those dreams. When you woke up the next morning, you wanted to do something for the ache between your thighs but a peek at the time made  you rethink  you r decision. It was already 8:30 and Steve was supposed to pick you up in half an hour. 

You took a quick shower before, once again, being undecided about what you were going to wear. In the end, you decided to go with a strapless baby blue dress that fell before your knees but covered your legs past your knees with lace. You paired it with a black jacket and a pair of high heel ed peep toe ankle boots. 

You opted out of doing something  other than just brushing  the mess that was your hair. The doorbell rang and you ran to open  the door . What you saw left you breathless, Steve  wore a navy blue suit that made his eyes pop. You knew that if it weren't for the fact that your parents were waiting for you, you would  invite h im in and never leave your bed for days. 

“Hi…” 

You knew that your voice  sounded breathless and that you were staring at him, without shame. Steve was a gorgeous man,  with or without clothes. . 

“Are you ready to go?” 

You nodded, still staring at him. You blindly grabbed your jacket and your purse before following him to his car, which wasn’t the same. 

You both climbed into the car. As he started it, you asked, “Did you change car s  since yesterday or am I crazy?” 

He chuckled before answering you.

“Tony figured out that I  borrowed one of his cars and he wasn’t exactly happy  with  me taking his favorite car so he  got one in my name. Now, I got a red Mustang and Tony is happy. It’s a win-win situation. And I get to take you out in a car and you’re happy. You look beautiful, by the way. I can’t wait to meet your parents.” 

You didn’t realize that you had stopped breathing the moment his eyes locked onto yours and a smile appeared on his face. You were half-listening to what he was saying. You  got lost in his eyes and the shape of his face. He was, by far, the most gorgeous man you ever dated in your entire life. You were certain that your parents would love him and would do everything in their power  to keep the two of you together . Well, it wouldn’t take much on your part. So far, Steve was everything you ever dreamed off.

Before you knew it, you were already at  your  destination. Your parents were waiting in front of the Church for you. Steve went to open your door. You knew that everyone was staring. At least it felt that way. You knew your parents were staring. 

Steve was  at least a foot taller than you when you didn’t have heels on and even when you did have  them  on (most of the time) he  still towered over you. It was your second date with the man and he was already meeting your parents. He took your hand in his before making his way to your family. You introduced him to your parents and siblings before  heading inside the church. 

You didn’t listen to a word the  R everend  said . All you  thought about in  th at hour was Steve: His hand on your  thigh , the heat of his body against yours, and the way his body move d whenever something was interesting. You knew what your body wanted. You also knew that it wouldn’t happen because your parents would  insist on brunch and Steve would say yes. 

After mass ended , your parents were full of question s for you and all you wanted was Steve between your  thighs . Sometimes you were wondering if something was wrong with you. Steve and you still hadn’t  truly  kiss ed yet and you were  already  thinking about having sex. 

As expected, your parents insist ed on going to brunch and the two sets of twins were eager to know more about Captain America. You ended up back at your parents’ place cooking breakfast while your siblings were questioning Steve. Your mom was giving you small looks that you knew meant that she wanted  to talk later. Your dad seemed… unphased by  Steve  and  was  pretty content to not say anything, for the moment. 

Once everyone had settle d down at the table.  After grace had been said, your parents started asking Steve question s . He answer ed them without any hesitation, even when it  got a bit too personal for you: aka questions about sex and marriage.  H e answer ed them without  batting an eye . He  complimented your mother about how good she looks and how managing five kids must have been something. 

“Well, Y/N was always our little angel. She never raised her voice,  was  always calm and collected. Then, there’s John and Gabriel.”  She gestured to the two. “They came when she was ten years old and three years later, Sam and Dean came along to our little family. It’s been hard a few times but we always managed.” 

You knew Steve was impressed with  you r family  and the fact that  you were the only girl in a family of five kids. 

You loved your brothers and would do anything for them, but you just weren’t very close to them. You moved out of your parents' house at 18, found a job, and an apartment in New York.  Sometimes,  you babysat you brothers and took care of them when your parents had to work late. 

The conversation kept on going.  Next thing you knew, it was already 6 pm. You had to go home  and  get ready for work the next morning. Your parents insist ed on  a house tour before going home and Steve agreed, insisting on something or other. You were  only half listening to the banter between him and your parents. You were tired and just want ed to go home with Steve.

You managed to get Steve away from your parents two hours later. When you got home, you invited Steve in. He sat on the sofa, waiting for you to make the first move.

It didn’t take long.  You sat right on his lap, facing him, and kissed him deeply . Your first kiss with Steve was… mesmerizing. It was soft and gentle yet left you breathless and with butterfl ies in your stomach.  At that moment, you knew Steve was the one for you. He was everything you’ve ever wanted in a man and even more. All of your previous relationships had fail ed because you were meant to be Steve’s. Everything felt right when you were with him. 

His hands  tugged your dress down your body. His lips never le ft yours. You  stepped  out of your dress, his hands on your ass and tugging your pant ies down the length of your legs. Until his phone rang. He didn't pay it any attention. He didn't care about anything but the feel of you on his fingers. You gasped when two of his fingers found themselves nestled in your  thigh heat. You  tried desperately to ignore the sound of his phone ringing constantly and the sound of someone banging at your door.

“Steve…”

He groaned at the sound of his name on your lips. He groaned once more when it was clear that the person at the door and on the phone wouldn't give up until he answered.

“I should probably get that.”

You nodded then moaned at the loss of his fingers inside you. He answered the phone while getting out of his vest before giving it to you. 

You went to answer the door, dress ed in nothing but your bra and Steve’s vest. You gasped when you saw Tony Stark in your doorway. He  clearly enjoyed  the view. You made a little motion with your hand so he could come inside and wait for Steve. 

You went and start ed some coffee. They would probably be in need of it if they were going on a mission to save the planet. When it was ready, you gave one cup to Tony and went to give one to Steve. He hung up and took the  mug and kissed you lightly on your forehead. 

“I’ll give you a call when I’m going to be back from this mission. I loved meeting your parents and I can’t wait to spend more time with you.”  

You smiled at him while blushing. He was charming and knew exactly how he made you feel. 

“Just go before I embarrass myself  more  in front of your co-worker. I still have to go to work tomorrow morning. I’d like to not die of embarrassment.” 

Tony made a small sound.  You and Steve ignored him. Instead, Steve kissed you goodbye. When the kiss end ed , you were blushing and your legs weren’t working properly. He smirked at you before grabbing Tony by the shoulder and leaving your apartment. 

That night, you went to bed with the feel of Steve’s mouth on yours. Sleep was difficult and you knew that the next morning was going to be  even more  difficult. You  decided you would leave early to get a cup of coffee  from some cafe .

The next morning, you were running late.  You had eventually fallen asleep, only to dream of Steve,  which led to you not hearing the first alarm on your phone, nor the second one. When you woke up, you knew that this day wasn’t going to be the best. You skip ped most of your routine to get straight to the shower and then le ft to get coffee. 

Somehow, you ended up taking the elevator at the same time as your boss. He looked at you and looked at his watch. He did it a few times before deciding it wasn’t worth asking. As long as you weren’t late, everything was fine.  The day was painfully slow. You couldn’t concentrate on anything  and reread  the same sentence over and over again. When it was clear that  you wouldn’t be productive , Frederic decided to send you home. 

“Okay… I’ve been watching you all day and I can’t believe what I’m going to say but you need to go home, Y/N. I don’t know what is wrong with you today but it’s clear you’re not feeling well. So, go home, relax, and come back tomorrow.”

You apologize for the inconvenien ce and went back home. You got a text coming from Steve, telling you that he should be home  sometime  the next day. At least you knew he was coming back.

You went home,  got back in bed, and laid there.  Your  eyes  remained  wide open, seriously thinking about getting yourself off. If only to get the edges off and stop thinking about the feel ing of Steve’s finger inside you all the time.

You r thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. You went to answer the door. There was a delivery for you. Steve  had  sent you a nice bouquet of flower and an invitation to the Stark’s annual gala on Saturday. You knew Frederic would be there; you were the one who RSVP’d in his stead. So,  you had Saturday off, but it was still only a few days away and you didn’t have anything to wear. 

You were going to call when you noticed  the second envelope. Tony Stark had book ed an appointment for her at one of the most famous salons in New York and with a stylist for the day. You barely had time to digest the information  before someone else  was knocking, once again, at the door.

An entire team of people suddenly  burst into your apartment, explaining that they were hired by Mr. Stark to help you get dress ed for the gala. Everything  went by so fast. The next thing you knew, you were  out  trying  on  dresses, shoes, and everything else in between.  

When you got back home, you were exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. You took the time to do your bedtime routine  and prayed for Steve to return to you in one piece. 

The next morning, you went for a run to clear your head. When you came back, Steve was waiting for you. Without saying a word, you grabbed his hand and drag ged him  inside  with you. Once he closed the door, you got rid of your clothes and went straight to the shower, hoping that Steve  would follow you.

Before you knew it, the both of you were in the shower, touching and kissing each other, enjoying being together. You ran out of hot water before you could be satisfied. A few moments later, the both of you were dressed and ready to start your day. 


End file.
